deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Knight vs Blade Knight
Sword Knight vs Blade Knight is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Kirby's two sword wielding soldiers of Meta Knight decide to duel to death, but which will win? FIND OUT! Interlude Wiz: Kirby has many...interesting enemies. Boomstick: And these two wield the most awesome weapon ever.... other then the shotgun. Wiz: The metal blade known as the sword. Boomstick: Blade Kngith, the pony tailed warrior. Wiz: And Sword Knight, the armored anti hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle.... Blade Knight Wiz: Blade Knight is the green warrior of the two, and more experienced. Boomstick: And has a manly ponytail. Wiz: Master of a blade, Blade Knight is also an expert mechanic, able to fix the Halberd. Boomstick: He can shoot out sword beams, which can be charged up. Blade is very fast, and speaks in an Australlian accent. He also can use an axe! Wiz: And finally, Blade can become Super Blade Knight. Super Blade Knight's sword is much stronger, and can slash through solid ground. However, he is often caught by Kirby's large stomach. Boomstick: He's basically the Boba Fett of Kirby. Blade Knight: Slice and Dice, mate! Sword Knight Wiz: Sword Knight has a more diverse skill in the blade, performing uppercuts and blocks. Boomstick: Though no ponytail, he has armor, making him more defensive. Wiz: Sword Knight can move faster then many things with his hoverboard, and can keep up with Kirby's Warp Star. Boomstick: He is much more headstrong and aggresive then his partner, and does not always like helping the pink puffball. Wiz: Also speaking australlian, and also often uses a mace. His actual dream, however, is to become a chef. Boomstick: I wouldn't eat whatever he's cooking! Sword Knight: Don't worry, I got this! Fight Sword Knight and Blade Knight both stood in an arena. Both decided it was time to see who would rule the Waddle army after King Dedede, Kirby, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight and some others went off to save a new world. Sword Knight gulped. Killing his partner would be a challenge. But, he knew what he had to do. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAByWyvuu7s FIGHT! Sword Knight and Blade Knight clashed, their swords evenly matched. That was, until Sword Knight leaped on his hoverboard and sped around him, then slashed Blade Knight. Sword Knight was then knocked off it when Blade Knight shot him with the sword beam. Sword Knight saw his speed advantage get destroyed as it was turned to ashes by another sword beam. Blade Knight rapidly shot him, Sword Knight getting damaged. Blade Knight charged an attack up, then fired. Sword Knight took a step back, then spun around and slashed at Blade Knight. Blade Knight saw an opening as Sword Knight stopped for a second, and then hit him in the chest with his axe. Sword Knight was stunned for a second, then was struck again. Sword Knight jumped in the air, pulled out his mace, and swung it at Blade Knight. Blade Knight countered with his axe, the weapon clashing. Soon enough, both secondary weapon broke, and the two clashed with their swords quickly. Sword Knight did an uppercut, and Blade Knight was flipped back onto the ground. As he tried to get up, Sword Knight grabbed his ponytail, spun it around, then chopped it off, and Blade Knight went flying into the arena wall. Blade Knight realised he had to take advantage of his skill. He was faster. Blade Knight dashed at Sword Knight, and struck him multiple time, before striking him into the ground. Sword Knight was pinned down, but then kicked him off. Blade Knight saw a glowing star behind him, and smirked inside his mask. He grabbed it, and started glowing. Standing there was now his stronger form. Super Blade Knight. Sword Knight gasped, and was then struck. Sword Knight fell down, groaning in pain. Super Blade Knight charged up his sword, and it grew gigantic. He then slashed it downwards, and it broke through Sword Knight's armor. Inside it was a purple Popopo(Kirby's species) with black feet. Though as it was not as strong as Kirby, Super Blade Knight could end it. Sword Knight gulped, this being his fragile state. Sword Knight bounced out of the way just as Blade Knight struck. He then picked up his sword and ran away. He was panicked out of his mind. He then tripped, and staggered, nearly falling down. Blade Knight grunted, then chopped down. The attack landed, a solid hit on the Star Warrior. Sword Knight screamed in pain, but managed to level down the attack by blocking it after with his sword. Sword Knight was pushed underground. The Popopo found himself stuck, and the Super Star Warrior grinned. He slashed down, and..... POOF! Blade Knight's super form had wore off. He fell down the hole, and found himself with Sword Knight. The purple puffball stabbed him, right through his mask. Inside the mask, a green popopo ducked, nearly dodging the attack. He then grabbed the sword, and tossed it up. It landed right outside the hole. Meanwhile, the purple warrior had stolen the green warrior's blade. He broke Blade Knight armor, then did a Kirby's dash a attack from Smash, kicking him out of the hole. He also managed to spin out of it, and threw Blade Knight's sword at Blade Knight. The green popopo dodged, and grabbed it. Sword Knight picked up his own weapon, and then charged at Blade Knight, with the other warrior doing the same. Blade Knight ducked with his speed, then dug into Sword Knight's skin with his weapon. Sword Knight screamed in pain, and then fell down, coughing up blood. Sword Knight was then picked up and tossed into the arena wall. He struggled to get out, and the arena wall collapsed on him. To make sure his opponent was dead, he struck deep in the wall with his sword, creating an X shape. He saw blood dripping out of the wall. Blade Knight dropped a tear and saluted to Sword Knight's dead body. He put up a great fight. But in the end, Blade Knight had won. KO! Two Waddle Dees pulled Sword Knight's body out of the wall, only to find it was split into four pieces. Results Boomstick: WOW! For common enemies, those guys were awesome! Wiz: Blade Knight's superform and speed meant the end for Sword Knight from the beginning. Boomstick: Blade Knight's ranged combat helped too, though Sword Knight's deflecting techniques proved useful. Wiz: In the end though, sheer speed pulled through. Boomstick: Sword Knight sure was cut out for this fight. Wiz: The winner is Blade Knight. Trivia *This is ACG's first fight with two characters from the same series. *Originally, this was going to be Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo vs Sword Knight and Blade Knight, but the idea was dropped as Waddle Dee was going to be included in another fight. *This is ACG's 4th fight, right after Gumball vs Spongebob and right before Yoshi vs Globox. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames